


First Love (Social Media AU)

by hailmary_yramliah



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CEO, F/M, Social Media, chubby!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailmary_yramliah/pseuds/hailmary_yramliah
Summary: Bucky Barnes used to hate his body. He hated how he looked and was bullied for six years until YN LN came into his life and saved him.Now, many years later, Bucky is the CEO of Barnes & Rogers Inc. and when one party reunites you both, it feels like it’s the first time you’ve met: love. But what happens when you realize that your Bucky is different than when you met him in high school? What has time apart done to you both?Updates everyday! (If I can keep up with AO3's weird photo submission 💀 why is it so complicated? I got 10 photos per chapter 😭) (This series is complete)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	1. Twitter Profile 1




	2. Act 1: Chapter 1




	3. Act 1: Chapter 2




	4. Act 1: Chapter 3




	5. Act 1: Chapter 4




	6. Act 1: Chapter 5




	7. Twitter Profiles 2




	8. Act 2: Chapter 6




	9. Act 2: Chapter 7

(Featuring my terrible editing skills 😭)


	10. Act 2: Chapter 8

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick message! Check out @silenelolita on Tumblr to see how Silene responds to reader's frustration through the story. You won't be disappointed :p


	11. Act 2: Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick message! Check out @silenelolita on Tumblr to see how Silene responds to reader's frustration through the story. You won't be disappointed :p


	12. Act 2: Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick message! Check out @silenelolita on Tumblr to see how Silene responds to reader's frustration through the story. You won't be disappointed :p


	13. Act 2: Chapter 11

(Because I'm scared that I might mess up with YN again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick message! Check out @silenelolita on Tumblr to see how Silene responds to reader's frustration through the story. You won't be disappointed :p


	14. Act 2: Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick message! Check out @silenelolita on Tumblr to see how Silene responds to reader's frustration through the story. You won't be disappointed :p


	15. Act 2: Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick message! Check out @silenelolita on Tumblr to see how Silene responds to reader's frustration through the story. You won't be disappointed :p


	16. Act 2: Chapter 14

This will be the last chapter before I start working on act 3. So I will be taking a short break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick message! Check out @silenelolita on Tumblr to see how Silene responds to reader's frustration through the story. You won't be disappointed :p


	17. Act 3: Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick message! Check out @silenelolita on Tumblr to see how Silene responds to reader's frustration through the story. You won't be disappointed :p


	18. Act 3: Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick message! Check out @silenelolita on Tumblr to see how Silene responds to reader's frustration through the story. You won't be disappointed :p


	19. Act 3: Chapter 17

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick message! Check out @silenelolita on Tumblr to see how Silene responds to reader's frustration through the story. You won't be disappointed :p


	20. Act 3: Chapter 18

Okay hear me out. I wanted to make it much more angsty but I made it hard to do so with the way the last one ended 💀anyways this was my first time writing a social media fic so probably in the future I’ll make it better plot-wise 😂😭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick message! Check out @silenelolita on Tumblr to see how Silene responds to reader's frustration through the story. You won't be disappointed :p


	21. Act 3: Chapter 19

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all liked this series. For more Sebastian Stan/character(s) stories, my Tumblr is @hailmary-yramliah. 
> 
> @silenelolita will no longer be available after 7/1/20 on Tumblr (which if you didn't know was a parody account for readers to express their opinions/disappointment towards Silene. Though it will be on my main account (@hailmary-yramliah) for anyone to read how she responds back.)


	22. Gender Reveal Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea given to me on tumblr and I thought it was super cute!


End file.
